Yo te esperare
by ImFloryeah
Summary: Rachel a la espera de Quinn. ONE SHOT, inspirado en una cancion.


Esta historia esta inspirada en la cancion

Yo te esperare de Cali y el Dandee.

* * *

29 de Diciembre

Sentada, mirándote, recordando aquellas cosas que solíamos hacer.

Sola.

Sola como desde aquella vez que decidiste no volver.

El televisor es testigo de nuestros, felices momentos. Tu sonrisa brilla como nunca, tus ojos se llenan de luz y tu voz, tu voz es mi guiá para seguir en esta espera tan solitaria.

El 5 de Enero nos conocimos en el café de NYC, cuando chocamos por descuidadas.

Me miraste, te mire y sonreímos.

Fue increíble como, justo, en ese momento nuestros ojos brillaron de una manera única. Y recuerdo mi mirada en tus pupilas y recuerdo tu mirada en las miás.

Desde ese día, jure volver a encontrarte y prometí conquistarte.

El 12 de febrero, salimos a cenar y te confesé mi amor por ti, me miraste y sonreíste. Me dijiste _"Pensé que nunca me lo dirías"_ y me besaste.

Ese beso cálido y sincero que me fuiste regalando por todos los próximos días.

El 28 de abril te presente a mi familia, pequeña, pero acogedora. Tu estabas nerviosa y te sudaban las manos yo te asegure que nada te pasaría. Y así fue.

Esa noche pase la mejor noche de mi vida y nunca voy a olvidarla.

Sabes porque?. Porque tengo el control remoto en mis manos.

Repito y repito la escena en la que tu sonríes como nunca, cuando mis padres te atosigan con la cámara, intentando que digas algo para el recuerdo.

Ese recuerdo que pensé, llegaría mas tarde.

Escucho sus palabras y tus respuestas. Como si fuera sido ayer.

_-"¿Quinn dinos como te hemos tratado?"_

_-"Han sido muy generosos Sres Berry" _

_-"Vamos Quinn, nada de formalidades...ahora eres de la familia"_

_-"Esta bien...lo siento"_

_-"Ahora dinos...¿Eres feliz?"_

_-"Mientras Rachel este a mi lado...siempre lo seré...-_

Y fue ahí, justo cuando pongo pausa y veo tu sonrisa, tus dientes brillaban, tus labios se curvaban a mas no poder, tus ojos transmitían sinceridad y tus mejillas rosadas por la felicidad.

Me acerco al televisor, te acaricio, te miro, sonrió y una lagrima, nuevamente, cae en silencio.

Te extraño.

Eso mismo digo ahora, eso mismo siento ahora, eso mismo me dijiste aquella vez que te fuiste de vacaciones, sola con tu madre, por cinco días.

_-"Te extraño"_

Yo creí morir al leer ese mensaje, rápidamente te llame y te dije que eras en lo unico que pensaba, que mis noches no tenían sentido sin ti, que todo era mucho mas aburrido sin tu presencia. Llegue a pensar que exageraba un poco, pero la realidad, es que jamas exagere y lo siento ahora.

Adelanto la cinta.

Aparece el video en que fui protagonista. Arriba a la derecha figura una fecha, 10 de Mayo.

Ese día en el que fui entrevistada por ti, por la periodista Quinn Fabray. Esa que seguramente llegaras a ser en un futuro.

_-"Dime tu nombre..."_

_-"Quinn esto no funciona así..."_

_-"Rach, amor, soy yo la periodista"_

_-"Ok, ok...esta bien. Mi nombre es Rachel Barbra Berry"_

_-"¿A que te dedicas?"_

_-"Soy estudiante de Nya..."_

_-"¡Rach!...sueña alto, aspira a tu meta, enseñame tu futuro"_

_-"Soy actriz de Broadway...la primera en ganar un Tony con tan solo 20 años"_

_-"¿Que edad tienes?"_

_-"25"_

_-"¿Tienes pareja?"_

_-"Tengo a la mujer de mi vida a mi lado y que jamas la cambiaría..."_

_-"¿Eres feliz?"_

_-"Como nunca lo fui en mi vida"_

_-"¿Que te resta por cumplir?"_

_-"Hacer feliz a mi mujer y a mis hijos...solo esa meta tengo en mente"_

_-"¿Hijos?...¿Tienes hijos?"_

_-"¡Claro!...Quinn y yo, tenemos dos hermosos hijos, Mike y Danna..."_

_-"Rach..."_

_-"Me has dicho que aspire a mi meta, que vea un futuro...y realmente lo que veo es eso, Broadway, tu, yo, nuestros hijos, una boda y envejecer juntas...¿Que mas?"_

Sonrió.

En ese momento, tu dejas la cámara y te sientas sobre mi regazo. La cámara sigue filmando. Sonríes y rodeas, con tus brazos, mi cuello, me besas la nariz y te miro.

_-"Te amo..."_

Ese susurro fue el susurro mas alto que escuche en toda mi vida.

Una primera vez.

Una primera vez, en un te amo, en una cama, en un cuarto, en un orgasmo. Aquel día fue nuestra primera vez. Lo disfrute como nunca y decidí que jamas me separaría de ti.

Avanzo de nuevo y te veo otra vez. Estas distinta, diferente y angelical.

El 2 de Julio, ese día estábamos en el parque, habíamos decido pasar el día con Thomas, tu sobrino. Un niño travieso de tan solo 2 años, igual a ti.

Lleve mi cámara, sabia que iba a tener imágenes preciosas y no me equivoque. Te filme y nunca te diste por aludida.

Esa escena es mi preferida.

Tu y Thomas, corriendo por el parque, el con su risa gritándote cosas que solo el entendía y tu, tu corrías a su altura y hacías sonidos raros, supuse que serias una bestia o algo por el estilo.

Lo atrapaste y te tiraste al pasto, rodaban y reían, sus risas se escuchaban por todo el parque.

No se puede apreciar mi sonrisa, pero estoy sonriendo, justo detrás de la cámara, justo cuando filmo esa escena tan increíble y tierna.

Los veo que se acercan a mi y apago mi cámara. Es todo lo que pude grabar ese día. Pero no me arrepiento, lo mejor se quedo en este casete.

Se muy bien que viene después, lo se. He visto el video unas cinco veces hoy, y no puedo dejar de verlo.

Estamos en nuestro departamento. El primer video juntas, en nuestro departamento.

Rápido, no?.

Mucha gente se encargo de decir estupideces, de impedir que nos fuéramos a vivir juntas con apenas unos meses de conocernos. Pero así es el amor.

8 de Agosto.

Esa fecha la recuerdo perfectamente. Tu y yo. En el departamento. Me miras y sonrio, agarras la cámara, la prendes y empiezas con tu, conocido monologo.

Te pones en mi regazo y sostienes la cámara.

_-"Estamos, por fin, en nuestro departamento..."_

_-"Así es..."_

_-"Estoy tan feliz..."_

_-"No mas que yo"_

_-"Prometeme que no habrá nadie que nos impida ser felices"_

_-"Te lo prometo..."_

_-"Prometeme que jamas nos separaremos"_

_-"¿Quinn porque esas promesas?"_

_-"¿Me lo prometes?"_

_-"Claro que si mi amor..."_

_-"Prometeme que me amaras toda la vida..."_

_-"Prometo amarte mas allá de la vida y de mi existencia..."_

Pausa.

Ese momento fue pausado, en el televisor y en mi memoria.

Ese beso lo siento en mis labios, hoy en día. Siento tu calor, tu sabor, tu olor. Todavía lo siento.

Me arrodillo frente al televisor y no puedo evitar llorar, llorar porque luego de eso no hay mas recuerdos capturados.

Lluvia. Eso era lo único que se veía en la pantalla. No había mas nada. Terminado. La cinta se había terminado por completo.

_-"Porque Quinn?...porque?"_

No logro encontrar alguna razón, no busco salida porque no logro hallarla. Me siento sola, perdida, débil, mal, triste.

Lloro, lloro al recordá aquella noche en la que te vi por ultima vez.

Culpable.

Esa es la palabra, ese sentimiento es lo que siento ahora mismo. No puedo evitarlo, me siento sin nada, me siento vaciá. Siento que no tengo voz, que no tengo sueños, que no tengo futuro. Vivo el presente, esperándote.

3 de Septiembre. Aquel día donde todo se perdió, donde jamas me imagine que mi vida seria una miseria.

-"¡Prometiste estar esta tarde...estaban mis amigos, Rachel!"

-"¡Tenia clases hasta tarde Quinn!..."

-"¡Mientes!...se muy bien que no tenias clases hasta tarde...me engañas, ¿verdad?"

-"¿Que dices?...¿Estas loca?..."

-"Entonces dime, ¿que fue lo que paso?"

-"No quería estar aquí, ¿ok?...no me soporto a tus amigos, son...son..."

-"¿Son que?...¡Dilo!"

-"¡Son unos nenes de mama!...no saben nada de la vida, no saben nada de lo que es vivir por su propia cuenta...tienen todo de arriba...¿Te parece que tengo que bancarme la ignorancia de esas personas?"

-"¡Son mis amigos!...yo no tengo problemas con los tuyos..."

-"Mis amigos son normales..."

-"¡Por dios Rachel!...¿Es enserio esta discusión?..."

-"¡No quiero que vengan esas personas a mi casa!"

-"¡Te recuerdo que es MI casa también!"

-"¡Te recuerdo que soy la única que la mantiene, soy la única que trabaja y pone dinero en este departamento!"

-"¡Perfecto!"

Abriste la puerta, te quedaste solo unos segundos parada y mi orgullo exploto.

-"¡Si te vas...no vuelvas!"

Esa frase.

Esa frase me suena en la cabeza y me duele en el alma. Si hubiera sabido que pasaría luego, jamas hubiera permitido esa discusión.

Verte llorar y cerrar esa puerta en un golpe sonoro, fue devastador.

Quería correr, juro que iba a correr, pero mi orgullo pudo mas. Y te deje ir.

Llore, llore toda la noche, te llame, te mande mensajes.

No contestabas.

4 de Septiembre. Seguía llamándote, no conseguía ubicarte, fui a buscarte a la escuela y me dijeron que no habías asistido. Me sentí extraña, sentía algo en mi cuerpo que me decía que algo iba mal. Jamas faltabas a clase. Llame a tu casa y tu hermana dijo no haberte visto. No la preocupe.

Llamaba.

Todo el tiempo te llamaba y no había señales de ti. Te busque, te busque toda la noche, y durante los tres días que siguieron. Tus padres no sabían nada de esto, no quería alertarlos, pero estaba preocupada. Llame a mis padres y les comente, ellos me dijeron que seguramente estabas en lo de una compañera, y en ese momento me odie por no saber nada de tus amigos.

Dormí sola.

El 7 de Septiembre dormí sola y mi cuerpo necesitaba de tu calor, no podía conciliar el sueño y cuando por fin lo hice.

Sonó.

Ese maldito teléfono sonó. Nunca sonaba de noche, nunca me importaba que sonara de noche, pero sentí la necesidad de atender y cuando desperté, tome el tubo.

_-"¿Hola?..."_

_-"Tenemos a Quinn...no llames a la policía o ella muere, espera nuestras indicaciones"_

Colgaron.

Habían colgado el teléfono. Yo no supe que hacer, me quede muda, inmóvil, sin aire.

Ese día deje de vivir. Ese día no tuve mas corazón.

Hoy, 29 de diciembre sigo esperándote, como todos los días desde que te fuiste por aquella puerta.

Recuerdo tus besos, tus sonrisas, tus risas, tus manos, tus piernas, tu espalda, tu olor, tu sabor, tu ropa, tus ojos, tu boca. Te recuerdo cada hora, minuto y segundo.

La policía asegura que te busca, que rastrea todo tipo de pistas. No veo avance, me siento insegura, me siento incompleta sin ti. Amor, por favor vuelve conmigo.

Tus padres han puesto investigadores privados. Me han investigado, incluso llegue a estar demorada en la comisaria, pero no me importo, ya nada me importa en realidad.

Mis lagrimas caen mas y mas, cada vez peor. Siento el nudo en mi pecho, puedo saborear el dolor en carne propia, tengo la voz quebrada y solo respiro por obligación.

Suena.

Suena el teléfono. Atiendo.

-"¡Amor!...¡Rach!...pro...prometeme que me esperaras..."

Eres tu. Lo siento, siento como mi corazón late a mil, te siento cansada y agitada, pero estas viva. Estas con vida.

-"¡Quinn! Mi amor, ¿donde estas?...¿Dime donde estas?"

-"¡Tiene un teléfono!"

Alguien grita y no reconozco su voz, solo puedo escuchar tu llanto. Solo eso.

-"Rach...prometeme que me esperaras...prometemelo..."

Siento como llora con dolor y angustia.

-"Quinn dime don..."

-"¡Prometemelo Rachel!"

-"Te lo prometo Quinn, te lo prometo..."

-"¡Maldita perra!"

La insulto. Siento como el teléfono se cae y su grito se escucha muy fuerte. Grito, grito para que me escuche, le repito que la amo, lloro, lloro con dolor y me muero con cada lagrima que cae de mis ojos.

Un disparo.

Fue lo ultimo que escuche. Mi corazón dejo de latir en ese mismo momento. Mi respiración se corto y yo no me aparte del teléfono.

-"Yo te esperare, te lo prometo mi amor...yo te esperare..."

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. nos vemos en "DAMA DE COMPAÑIA"

BESITOS

FLOR

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


End file.
